CB Vic X Em wedding night
by cassandrap12
Summary: Basically what could have been their wedding night if Victor stayed downstairs and never found out they weren't married.


Victor Van Dort couldn't believe what had happened to him. Just this morning he was getting ready for the rehearsal for his arranged marriage. Now he was in the underworld married to a corpse. He wanted to head back to the familiar world above but the news from his friend Mayhew prevented such a thing. Since Victoria was getting married what real reason did he have to return? All his parents cared about was money and social status, not him.

He sat on the bench where Emily gave her his wedding present. Looking at the underworld when a voice snapped out of his thoughts. "Victor? There you are, I was wondering where you slipped off to." Emily came and sat next to him and put a boney arm around him making him go stiff. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing of consequence" he muttered to himself.

"Victor… you shouldn't keep it to yourself, it won't help. If you have a problem you can tell me, that'll do you good to get it out." He glanced at her and seeing her willingness to help softened his heart.

"Victoria… the girl my parents wanted me to marry, is getting married to someone else." Victor sighed and put his head in his hands. "I thought she cared about me… that she would wait. Perhaps it was stupid to think so, she couldn't love me after how foolish I was at the rehearsal. My own parent's hardly care about me, so why would she?"

Emily couldn't believe what she herd. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "Victor Van Dort, you aren't foolish. You're a kind, talented, gentle, and good man. If that girl didn't like you then she's the fool not you." She looked him in the eyes so he would know that she meant every word. No one had ever said anything so kind to Victor in all his life, not even his father.

He brought their faces closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. She immediately brought her hands up and started to massage his scalp. Seeing her approval he continued to kiss her, even slipped his tongue in her mouth slightly exciting her. Soon he broke the kiss needing to breath, he took deep breaths.

Victor yawned rather loud. "You're tired, come on, let's go to my house." She took his hand and lead him away from the cliff and through town towards her residence.

They entered Emily's house, the front room had a bookcase filled with tattered books, a rotting sofa, and a worn piano in the corner. Maybe they could play another duet tomorrow? She had a plain kitchen (corpses can eat?) and her bedroom had a desk with a stool and her coffin pushed against the far wall on a couple of small crates. It had a bedside table next to it and old quilt inside. All in all, the place seemed rather cozy.

Victor sat on the coffin's edge and hesitantly took of his shoes, coat, vest, and cravat. He laid down, Emily joined him a moment later. Then Victor remembered what his father told him what married couples do on their first nights together.

The thought of doing _that_ with a dead woman horrified him to no end. Not to mention what Emily would think of him… _No, she loves you. Besides it your duty as a man to do it, so do it._ He just hoped she wasn't opposed and he could look beyond their differences.

Emily was slightly nervous too, but tried not to show it. When she became old enough to marry Emily's mother told her what was expected of wives on the first night of marriage. She was told at first it would hurt but that it would pass then bring immense pleasure. So she was excited to do this, and glad she never did it before, saving herself for the man who deserved it.

She saw that Victor was too scared to make the first move… so she climbed on top, straddled him and kissed him.

Victor was very surprised at her forwardness and cloud feel her cold body through his clothes. He tried kissing her back, then left her lips and went to her throat making her moan and grind against him, he stopped then and laid back down. "Victor, what's wrong?"

"W-well, umm… d-do you know what married couples do on their first night to-together?" If she didn't know how far to go, he defiantly wouldn't push her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Yes, my mother told me when I was old enough. Do you want to? Because you know we don't have to…" She got off and sat next to him.

"Well, I don't know how this would work with you… not being alive. I mean, is everything of yours, umm…"

"Everything is in order, last time I checked anyways." She giggled at his blushing and silly stuttering.

So she knew, and he wouldn't be forcing her, he could do what was necessary. "Then I see no problem with, doing that." She smiled and he lent up to kiss her, using his tongue, careful to avoid the hole in her cheek. Emily began to remove her dress and once it was off began to unbutton Victors shirt, then began to remove his pants…

This is where Victor had second thoughts, Was this a good idea? How cold would she be? What if she didn't like it? God, what had he been thinking.

After they were in nothing but their underclothes Victor, with very shaky hands removed her bra and under garments. He looked at her and took it all in… She wasn't alive, but a naked woman was a naked woman, and this was his first view of one.

Emily then reached down and removed his under garments. After he was fully exposed, she reached and took hold of his…

"COLD!" He exclaimed, if her hand was that cold, he didn't want to think about her insides. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Yes, but other than that, how does it feel?"

"It, it feels…" He laid down, closed his eyes and began to groan. His member soon became hard and fully erect. She wondered what else he liked… So she lent down and began to suck. His hips rose to meet her and she also used her hand. This was driving him wild. But before he could climax she withdrew. For a second all he could do was lay their out of breath and try to remember what words were.

"Why did you stop?" He didn't know what she was planning, and he waited in anticipation.

"I wanted to see what you like" then she was on top him again, "kiss me."

Victor took Emily by the arms and kissed her mouth, cheek, jaw then throat making her moan like before. Then he rolled her below and began to touch her breast. Giving light squeezes accompanied with strokes and rubs. She was enjoying that more than she thought she would have.

When he was done with her chest, he positioned himself at her opening, hesitating to join her and worrying about how cold it would be. She sensed his hesitation and moved him inside her. He felt a wave of pleasure overcome him and pushed her down and started to grind.

Then Victor lost control. Yes it was cold, but it felt great. Like nothing he could imagine, and Emily felt the same. On instinct she wrapped her legs around him and began to grind her hips into his. He pushed down into the coffin griping the frame and pushed harder, driving as deep as he could. Emily's hands traveled down his back and griped his posterior. He groaned and kissed her neck while palming one of her breast. She began to arch to meet him below, lost in the pleasure he brought her.

That helped him reach her sweet spot and satisfy her. Then after a few quick thrust he followed, emptying himself in her. For a second he sat there panting, then pulled out and laid to the side draping a blanket over them and pulling her close.

"That, was amazing…" He told her. Emily couldn't agree more.

"Mother never told me the first time was so intense…"

Victor looked surprised, "How did you know I hadn't done this before?"

"I was talking about myself," She replied giggling making him blush.

"Well, either way, I'm glad we did that." He then yawned and rested his head on the pillow while holding her close. "Good night Emily."

"Good night Victor." They soon fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.


End file.
